Analiza Bohatera
by Eveleine
Summary: Poszczególni bohaterowie wypowiadają się o Sorenie.


Czułam, że muszę coś o nim napisać, w końcu to mój ulubiony bohater. Od dwóch dni chodzą mi po głowie najróżniejsze pomysły, a miniaturka była zmieniana kilka razy. Na początku była głupia, ale w trakcie pisania stawała się coraz bardziej rozwinięta. Może być lekko niekanonicznie w pewnych momentach (od czerwca, gdy ostatni raz czytałam GONE minęło już trochę czasu).

* * *

><p><em>Caine jest przystojny.<em>

To właśnie dlatego Taylor cieszy się, że zaprosił ją na _spotkanie. _Tak dzieciaki nazywają potajemne zebrania, które organizuje Soren. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, gdzie one się odbywają, ale każde z nich pragnie należeć do tamtej grupki. Bo Caine'aotacza zawsze gromadka nastolatków. Nikt nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego akurat oni (na przykład tamta dziwna Brianna, która ostatnimi czasy dziwnie się uśmiecha, gdy tylko widzi Sorena. Takim tajemniczym uśmieszkiem, jakby mieli wspólną tajemnicę. On wtedy unosi do góry kącik ust i odwraca wzrok). Taylor podziwia Caine'a. Obserwuje go podczas obiadów, rzuca mu zalotne spojrzenia i zgrzyta zębami, gdy ten patrzy urzeczony na tę paskudną Dianę.

_Caine jest manipulatorem._

To właśnie martwi Astrid. Widzi z jaką łatwością podporządkowuje sobie dzieciaki. Przeczuwa, że to wszystko zaczęło się przed ETAPem, prawdopodobnie to przez manipulowanie ludźmi został wysłany do Coates Academy, choć nawet tego nie jest pewna. Ale Astrid jest mądra, dostrzega, że ten jego _szczery _uśmiech tak naprawdę jest fałszywy. Że, gdy coś pójdzie nie po jego myśli z jego twarzy znika opanowanie, choć zaraz potem powraca, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Że jego zapewnienia, gestykulacja jest identyczna jak w poradnikach, które znalazła kiedyś w bibliotece.

_Caine jest zły._

To właśnie mówi Mary, gdy jakaś dziewczynka pyta ją, dlaczego Sam sprzeciwia się bratu. Sześciolatka patrzy na opiekunkę swoimi wielkimi oczyma, a jej dolna warga zaczyna lekko drżeć. Już po chwili słyszy westchnięcie starszej dziewczyny i czuje jak ta ją delikatnie obejmuje. Prawda jest taka, że Sophie lubi tamtego miłego chłopca, który przypomina jej starszego brata. Ktoś, kto wygląda jak Nick nie może być zły, prawda?

_Caine jest potworem._

To właśnie twierdzi Brianna. Kiedyś, gdy dorośli rządzili tą szkołą, stanowili zgraną drużynę. Caine sam zebrał dzieciaki, które zaczęły przejawiać _zdolności_. Lubiła te spotkania, gdy próbowali zapanować nad mocami, gdzie trochę bliżej poznała inne dzieciaki. Ale teraz, po odmówieniu wyjazdu do Perdido Beach Brianna nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Wiedziała, że Soren jest okrutny, nikt normalny nie trafiłby do Coates. Ale ton jakim mówił, że należy jej zabetonować dłonie był tak przerażająco spokojny i nie znoszący sprzeciwu, iż wszystko co było kiedyś odeszło w zapomnienie.

_Caine jest słaby._

To właśnie myśli sobie Drake, gdy obserwuje Sorena. Robi to ostrożnie, aby tamten się o tym nie dowiedział. Ale tak naprawdę to są do siebie bardzo podobni. Jednakże Drake nie lubi osób, które w jakikolwiek sposób przypominają mu jego samego. I dlatego napawa się widokiem Caine'a, który z każdym dniem staje się coraz bardziej słabszy, coraz bardzie uległy, coraz bardziej _posłuszny _Ciemności. Ale jeśli są do siebie podobni, to czy jego samego czeka podobny los? Nie, z pewnością nie. Jest o wiele potężniejszy.

_Caine jest zakochany._

To właśnie dociera do Sama, gdy obserwuje swojego brata przed kopalnią. Determinacja, jest dokładnie widoczna w postawie Sorena, który najwyraźniej zrobi wszystko, aby uratować Dianę. Może to dobrze? Może to znak, że posiada jeszcze jakieś ludzkie uczucia? Po tym wszystkim, co zobaczył, Sam ma wątpliwości, co do postawy Caine'a**. **Jednak po chwili dociera do niego, iż nikt, kto nie jest prawdziwym aktorem nie może aż tak bardzo udawać. To go lekko szokuje. Lepiej mu było wmawiać, iż jego brat jest po prostu czarnym charakterem, któremu trzeba się przeciwstawić. Tylko, że czarne charaktery nie mają uczuć. Czarne charaktery powinny być po prostu czarnymi charakterami.

_Caine jest szalony._

To właśnie utwierdza Quinna w przekonaniu, że Edilio naprawdę musiał stracić nadzieję na szczęśliwe zakończenie. Może i Gaither nie ma mocy, ale powoli zaczyna się z tego powodu cieszyć. Nadal żałuje, iż wtedy zdradził Sama. To wszystko dzieje się zbyt szybko, zanim zdąży cokolwiek zrobić inni podejmują już za niego decyzje. Niestety Quinn przekonał się, że nie należy zadzierać z Sorenem. Cieszył się, iż tamten zniknął, ale coś karze mu posłuchać Edilia i wyruszyć w stronę wyspy. W sumie to nie dziwi się, gdy widzi ten dziwny błysk w oczach chłopaka. Jest zdumiony natomiast jego postawą wobec jedynej osoby, która przy nim została. I to właśnie utwierdza go w przekonaniu, że następnym problemem z jakim będą musieli się zmagać będzie szaleństwo.

_Caine jest draniem._

To właśnie zdanie nie może się wydostać z głowy Diany. Pojawia się ciągle, gdy tylko widzi swojego chłopaka. Nieważne, czy ten uśmiecha się do niej, tak jak robił to kiedyś. Nieważne, czy traktuje ją jak bezwartościowy przedmiot, którym już jest znudzony. Nieważne, co robi, tylko jedno słowo opisuje teraz tego chłopaka. _Drań, drań, drań._

_Caine jest inteligentny._

To właśnie dlatego Albert postanawia zostać w Perdido Beach. Ma przeczucie, a ostatnimi czasy jego przeczucia są naprawdę ważne, że będzie mógł spokojnie rozwijać swój biznes i nikt nie będzie chciał się buntować. Bo może Sam potrafi wytwarzać świetliste kule, a jego brat podnosi przedmioty za pomocą myśli, ale to Albert jest prawdziwym władcą ETAPu. I Caine powoli zaczyna to rozumieć, choć stara się wyprzeć takie myśli ze swojej głowy.

_Caine po prostu jest._


End file.
